


I met you in the dark, you lit me up (You made me feel as though I was enough)

by Frejya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Beauxbatons Lena, F/F, Hogwarts AU, I'll add characters as they appear - Freeform, Lillian Luthor is shady as always, M/M, SuperCorp, Triwizard Tournament, the luthors have some nefarious plans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frejya/pseuds/Frejya
Summary: "She’s sitting under the shade of the big tree by the Lake, trying to write an essay for her Advanced Potions class. It’s only the third day of school and they’ve already been assigned to write an essay detailing the different effects of using mandrake root in a rejuvenating draught that has to be'at least five pages or I’m going to shred your essay and toss it straight into the trash'.Kara idly wanders if she could get away with hexing Professor Snapper right between his eyes on his big ugly nose."-When Kara Danvers was ten, her cousin Clark defeats the most ruthless Dark Wizard in all of wizarding history, ushering in a new era of peace for the world. For Lena Luthor, it marked the end of hers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Say You Won't Let Go' by James Arthur.

_Her ears are ringing. She doesn’t quite know what happened except that she was face down on the floor of the family manor. A sharp sting lances through her right cheek. She gasps and her hand finds her face on instinct, registers how raw her skin feels. Tears well unbidden to her eyes and she looks up in disbelief at her mother._

_What she sees is anything but. She sees a monster wearing the face of a woman. A young Lillian Luthor’s usually calm visage is twisted into one of ugly contempt. She radiates cold fury. Lena’s never felt so terrified in her life._

_“Mum?” Lena hears herself ask, voice catching._

_“You are no daughter of mine,” Lillian responds. Before Lena can say anything in response, to ask her mother what she’d done wrong, she sees Lillian pull out her wand and flick it in her direction before feeling herself launched forcefully into the cupboard behind her. Her back hits the wall with an audible smack, knocking the air out of her lungs. The door slams shut and she is plunged into darkness._

_She doesn’t know how long she screams and pounds on the door. She’s crying for someone, anyone, to let her out. But the room seems to be a vacuum of senses from the outside. She can’t see or hear anything through the door and the oppressive void has driven her into hysterics. She tried everything – from ramming the door to attempting to will the door open, but her tiny frame and limited mastery of magic meant that her attempts yield nothing but an aching arm and a sore throat._

_Exhaustion threatens to pull her under. She fights it because_ she is not weak _but soon feels herself slipping-_

_The door opens and light bursts into her vision. The silhouette of a boy comes into view and she catches a glimpse of gold and the deepest piercing blue before she feels herself pitch forward, and the world goes dark._

 -

_Her vision changes. She’s sixteen and in her room in Beauxbatons, sat on her bed with her back against the headboard. Occupying the desk chair before her with an imperious tenor that obfuscates the chair from throne, is Lillian Luthor._

_“Are you clear on what you have to do, dear?”_

_“If you’re asking whether I'm confident I’ll succeed, Mother, rest assured. I’ve done all the necessary preparations.”_

_“Ah, but that’s not what I’m worried about. You’ve always been… softer.” Lena clenches her jaw. “Your brother is counting on you. You don’t want to let him down again, do you, darling?” Lillian challenges, voice saccharine._

_“I will do whatever it takes to save him.”_

_“I’m looking forward to it.” Lillian’s smile is sickly sweet. “After all, you are a Luthor.”_

 -

Lena jolts awake in bed. She’s covered in sweat and she’s warm, too warm, under the duvet. She sits up and kicks it off, swinging her legs to the side. Outside her window, an inky expanse of water stretches across the earth. Clouds envelop the night sky save a lone star that scant illuminates the world. At the edge of the water, spires from an ancient institution loom beyond the shroud.

 _We’re almost there_. She sighs. There isn't much point in trying to get more sleep.

With a slight tremble, Lena rises and readies herself for what's to come.


	2. In her aspect and her eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara returns to Hogwarts after the summer break and catches up with her friends. Headmaster J'onzz drops the bomb about a prestigious competition occurring at Hogwarts this year. Lena and Kara see each other for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have something for you guys! I'm pretty new to writing still and am trying my best to be more efficient when I do set aside time to write. (My day job is teaching history at a secondary school - similar to high school for those of you who follow the american system.) At the moment, though, I spend way too much time writing way too little words so updates may be slow, especially since being a teacher is kicking my ass.
> 
> Please do leave me feedback! I'm always looking to improve and definitely think that I need work on many aspects of my writing. Is the sentence structure weird? Is the pace too slow/fast? Is the conversation stilted/unrealistic? 
> 
> Finally, thank you for reading. Your kudos, comments and bookmarks mean a lot to me. (:

“Don’t get me started on the pudding, Alex, _the pudding_ -“ Kara practically moans.

“Okay! Okay, I get it. You love food. This isn’t news to me, Kara.”

“Alex, no, you don’t. The pudding at Hogwarts puts the puddings elsewhere in the world to shame. It’s the best pudding in all of pudding history! The king of puddings!” Alex bursts out in laughter at that. She’s used to her sister’s antics by now but the way Kara’s nose gets scrunched up and her face goes a little red when she talks about something she’s passionate about – more often than not, food – is just too amusing sometimes. Kara pouts when she realises Alex is laughing at her. Her sister simply reaches out her arms and envelops her in a hug. Kara melts into her embrace and, after a moment, joins in on the laughter as well.

They’re sat beside each other in a cabin by themselves on the worn seats of the Hogwarts Express. Outside, the English countryside speeds past.

Alex pulls away and reaches up to the overhead compartment, rummaging through her bag.

“What were Mum and Dad talking about back at King’s Cross anyway? They said something big was happening at school. Do you have any idea?” Kara asks.

“Not a clue. They were so smug about it, too. I don’t like it. Aha!” Alex pulls out her robes from her bag, the afternoon sun catching against the Head Girl badge adorned proudly on its left breast. Kara remembers the day when Alex got it in the mail. She was so unadulteratedly flustered and excited, holding Kara and their parents in a tight squeeze, murmuring repeatedly, “I can’t believe they made me Head Girl”. Kara rarely gets to see Alex like that – her sister is normally so controlled – and she cherishes it as one of her favourite moments with her. Because for all that her sister does to make her happy, Alex is pretty bad at remembering to take care of herself. She’s too busy worrying after everyone around her that she often simply forgets.

“They did say we’d find out once we reached school, though. So, I wouldn’t worry about it too much,” Alex says as she zips her bag close, sitting back down beside Kara.

“My sister, Alex Danvers, telling me not to worry too much? I mean people hoped that 2017 would bring miracles but, wow.”

“Shut up. You wouldn’t last a day if I didn’t worry about you and you know it,” Alex huffs. Her tone is gruff but her eyes light with mirth.

“I know,” Kara replies, voice soft and full of affection. Alex returns her smile and Kara’s heart fills with warmth and a hint of wistfulness. “What happens after this year, Alex? It’s your last year. I can’t imagine going to Hogwarts without you.”

Alex’s smile grows, the corners of her eyes crinkling a little and Kara wonders how after so many years, her sister’s smile never changed. It warms her.

“ _Kara_.” And the way Alex says her name – with such tenderness and love, warm brown eyes finding blue – springs tears to her eyes. “I’ve watched you grow from a tiny blonde punk that showed up unannounced at our doorstep eight years ago –“ Kara giggles at that, “to the kind, smart, confident, capable, independent and beautiful woman that you are right now. You are so, so amazing, Kara. You don’t need your big sister to guide you anymore.” Alex holds her face gently on each side, thumbs brushing wayward tears.

Alex conveys the authenticity of her sentiment as much with her words as her entire being.

“I’ll always need you, Alex.” Alex smiles.

“Come here, you silly goose.” Kara laughs as Alex pulls her into a tight embrace that she’d normally squirm out of. But in that moment, she never wants to let go.

-

“But seriously, though, think about it. Imagine if we could somehow combine the ingenuity of muggle technology and the magic of, well, magic, we’d be able to revolutionalise everything!”

“And you think the best example to convince me is magicking a modified summoning charm into vacuum cleaners to clean an entire house without actually moving around?”

“It’d be awesome!”

“It would. I wouldn’t call it revolutionary, though.” Winn huffs at that. He and Kara are sat opposite of each other at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Students and faculty alike are gradually filtering into the hall, the buzz of conversation amongst friends and colleagues who haven’t seen one another all summer fill the air. Laughter bounces off the castle walls. In her periphery, Kara spies Peeves nicking students’ hats right off their heads before cackling and flying off to deposit them onto a pile atop the central chandelier.

(The hall is lit softly by warm candlelight, the ancient stone that lines the walls stand regal and tall. Four long tables that stretch the length of the hall proudly adorn the colours of each’s house: red and gold for the brave lions of Gryffindor; green and silver for the ambitious ophidians of Slytherin; yellow and black for the benevolent badgers of Hufflepuff; blue and bronze for wise eagles of Ravenclaw. Hogwarts is loud, majestic, beautiful, magical and warm. She’s home.)

Strong arms wrap around her from behind and Kara turns to find James Olsen smiling brightly at her. He leans forward and steals a kiss. Kara pulls away when he tries to deepen it, giving him her best innocent smile when he shoots her a questioning look. James returns it, a little confused.

“Hi babe. Hey, buddy,” James greets as he swings his leg over to straddle the bench facing Kara. The pair echo their greetings. “So what’d you do over the summer, Winn?”

“Mostly just helped out at my folks’ hardware store. Mate, I’ve been trying to convince my parents to let me just use a little bit of magic to, uh, enhance some of their items but-“

“How long did he talk at you about this for?” James gives Kara a knowing look.

“You don’t want to know.”

“Hey, I’m still here, you know!” Kara and James laugh fondly.

“Fine, if you don’t want to hear about my genius ideas that will one day make me billions and, in this currently hypothetical but totally happening future where I’m a billionaire, where you will eventually come crawling to me begging to share some of my money and success and I will benevolently spare you some of my change, how was your summer internship at the Ministry?”

James’ face lights up at the mention of his internship. “It was amazing. I didn’t get paid much but I learned so much from the real people who run our world, you know?” He turns to Kara with this look of pure excitement in his eyes and Kara scrambles to give a smile of encouragement. “Yeah, it’s really eye-opening to see how they do things, what they have to balance and consider when making decisions. It’s just-“

Kara stops listening. Instead, she focuses on his face. Her eyes trace the line of his brows, how they rest atop those kind brown eyes that she remembers falling head over heels for the past summer when they first started their relationship. Her gaze falls slowly down to his nose, cheeks and lips. His beautiful brown skin is complemented by full lips that are always ready with a warm smile when she has a bad day or a joyful one to share in hers. Her vision drifts further down to the rest of his body: his strong arms that hold her as they curl up on her ratty couch to watch TV; his hands that envelop hers when they’re walking through the mall, that grip her waist firmly but gently when they have sex; his body that’s always a warm presence beside her, good days and bad. Everything about him that she fell for in the summer never changed. So why isn’t she as happy as she was to see him? Why doesn’t her cheeks flush like they did when she thinks of him? Why doesn’t her body sing like it used to when she kisses him?

Why can’t she love him?

Alex slips into the seat next to Winn, adjusting her robes.

“I hate kids,” Alex grumbles.

“Liar,” Winn responds, faking a cough. That gets a giggle out of Kara and James has to hide his smile behind a hand. Alex shoots a withering glare at Winn, which promptly makes him shrivel in his seat.

“I’m serious! I don’t recall ever being _that_ annoying when I was a first year. They’re all so loud and ask the dumbest questions. One of them damn near fell of their boat because apparently we ‘can't seriously bring a bunch of eleven year olds across this huge lake, it must be an illusion’,” Alex’s voice goes nasally in a pretty solid imitation of a snooty eleven year old, “and tries to take a fucking dip into the Great Lake. Who does that? Not anyone with more than half an IQ point that’s for sure.” Kara smiles affectionately at her sister.

“Okay, you big grouch. Is the kid alright, though?” Kara asks, placating.

“Yeah, I managed to float him back to his seat before he fell. Didn’t bother being gentle when I let him drop, though,” Alex grins. Kara snorts and the others smile.

The buzz in the hall falls to a hush as Headmaster J’onn J’onzz ascends to the stage at the head of the room. He hasn’t changed at all since Kara last saw him in July – the same ageless appearance and fatherly countenance. She sometimes wonders if the Headmaster is actually an alien. He settles himself before the podium, resting his hands on its edges and makes a show of surveying the scene before him, eyes seemingly going over every student’s face. Then, he softens and smiles.

“A warm welcome back to returning members of Hogwarts – faculty, staff and students. I hope you all had a wonderful break over the summer. I myself had a particularly relaxing holiday at a tropical island where I was able to get away altogether from kids.” The crowd titters at the Headmaster’s trademark deadpan. “To our new students joining us for the first time, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here you will spend the next seven years of your life learning and mastering the mystical power in each and every one of you we call magic. But that’s not all. Hogwarts is also a place to meet people like yourself and unlike yourself, to forge relationships and to find a community that can stay with you for the rest of your life. It’s a place for all of us to learn – for everyone has something they can learn from another. I hope that every one of your journeys here will be fruitful and enjoyable.”

The hall broke into applause, some students hooting and cheering. Headmaster J’onzz waits for it to die down before speaking again.

“Now, I’ll pass the time to Professor Vasquez, who shall read the names of first years to have them sorted!” Professor Vasquez, a tall woman dressed smartly in sleek fitting robes, steps forward and places a stool before the podium. Atop the stool, she puts a pointed wizard’s hat. The hat is patched, frayed and dirty. Then, she walks up to the podium and, after a quick hug, Headmaster J’onzz descends from it. She radiates an aura of absolute professionalism.

“Your names will be called in alphabetical order. When it is your turn, come forward, put on the hat and sit on the stool before me to be sorted.”

She pauses. The first years watch curiously between the professor and the peculiar hat, unsure which to look at, while their seniors wait in knowing anticipation. The hat twitches. A rip near the brim opens wide like a mouth – gasps sound amongst the first years – and the hat begins to sing.

-

“I can’t believe my baby brother got sorted into _Slytherin_. He is not a Slytherin! I’m going to talk to Professor Vasquez about this,” Winn protests vehemently. His eyes are fixed on the back of his eleven-year-old brother’s head, who currently sits at the table draped in green at the far end of the hall. Some of his older housemates are engaging him in conversation.

“Calm down, Winn. It’s not a bad thing to be in Slytherin! A lot of great wizards were Slytherins,” Kara says appeasingly.

“A lot of bad wizards were Slytherins too, Kara.” Kara frowns.

“Hey, no matter what house he’s in, Isak is still your little brother, Winn – the cute kid who brought me and Kara flowers when we visited you over the summer. He’s the same boy you always knew, okay?” Alex says, her hand on Winn’s shoulder. “The important thing is he’ll always have you, and us,“ she gestures to Kara and James, “to guide him.” Winn hesitates. He still looks sceptical but nods. After a beat, he nods again and consciously releases the breath he’s been holding. His eyes don’t leave his little brother. Alex gives Winn a gentle squeeze before letting her hand fall back onto the table.

Headmaster J’onzz steps up to the podium for the second time that evening.

“Now that all the first years have been sorted into their houses, I’m sure you are all eagerly awaiting the start of term feast-“ cheers ring across the hall at the mention of food (Kara may have been one of the louder ones), “- but before we begin, I have a special announcement this year.” Headmaster J’onzz takes a moment to let everyone settle down.

“This year we celebrate the fifth anniversary of our triumph over hate, discrimination and fear.” Kara looks down at her hands. She clasps them tightly. “Three years ago today, Lex Luthor attempted to tear us all apart by spreading messages of hate and false ideals of selective supremacy of certain groups of people over others. He tried to convince us that we are all fundamentally different. He would have us believe that our friend sitting next to us, who was brought up by muggle parents, or our housemate who wears a hijab, is plotting behind our backs to kill us in order to further their own secret agenda. He wanted us to think that in order for us to survive, we must fight and kill those different than us. But look at us today. We’re all gathered here with the common goal to learn and grow. We have friends of different races, religion and cultures. And we are stronger for it.”

The hall breaks into applause. Kara feels a warm hand resting gently on her back and looks up to see James regarding her with concern. She smiles appreciatively and turns back around just as Headmaster J’onzz holds up a hand and the applause peters out.

“But this wouldn’t have been possible without the cooperation between the witches and wizards across our world. Our heroes in the war recognised that we had to join forces with those outside of our local communities in order to defeat the Dark Lord and his followers. That is what we shall celebrate this year at Hogwarts. We have worked closely with the Ministry over the last year in order to bring back a prestigious competition that will promote international magical cooperation between the great wizarding institutions of Europe. This year, Hogwarts will be playing host to the Triwizard Tournament!”

The hall explodes into chaos as people shout over one another to be heard.

“Wasn’t it banned in the past because of how dangerous it was?”

“It’s kind of exciting, innit?”

“Yeah, I heard people died doing it.”

“I think I’m going to volunteer to compete.”

“Are they really going to bring it back?”

Headmaster J’onzz holds up a hand again and, after a longer moment than before, the commotion dies down.

“I understand there are concerns over the safety of this competition, as it’s had a rather bloody history. Rest assured that we are working closely with the Ministry to ensure that every safety measure is in place so that the Triwizard Tournament proceeds smoothly and without casualty. There are also rules set in place that ensure no fatal harm shall be inflicted upon contestants, unlike previous incarnations of this competition. The full document with the terms of the competition can be found on the official website set up by the Ministry.”

“The Ministry of Magic has a website?” Kara asks, confused.

“Of course it does. Dude, it’s the 21st century.” Winn answers, rolling his eyes. Kara looks questioningly at Alex, who simply shrugs.

“But we can’t have an international wizarding competition without some international competitors.” Headmaster J’onzz smiles deliberately. “So this year, we will be having students from two of the most distinguished wizarding institutions in Europe joining us to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. But they’re not just here to compete. They will also partake in classes alongside us over the course of the school year. Each school will have one competitor – a champion – selected by an impartial judge to represent them in the competition. In fact, I believe our guests are already here. I hope that we can all accord them with the warmest of hospitality and make them feel at home here in Hogwarts.”

The hall begins to fill with excited chatter.

“First! We have the proud disciples of the Durmstrang Institute!” J’onzz declares.

The great doors burst open and in marches two impressively coordinated lines of students clothed in thick, dark furs that indicate their northern origin. Leading them is a tall and thin man with extremely thick facial hair.

“Dude, I wish I could grow a beard like that,” James comments, hand subconsciously feeling his hairless chin.

But that’s not who everyone’s eyes are drawn to. Marching behind the leader but at the head of the student contingent is a younger man. He’s tall, lean, and even under the thick clothing, obviously very fit. He has a confident smile on his face – to the point of arrogance, Kara thinks. But she has to admit that he has a handsome face, with sharp features and light brown hair styled smartly to complement his good looks. She turns to her left just in time to catch Winn pick his jaw up from the basement. When he notices her looking, he quickly gathers himself and pretends to look at the rest of the students walking in. Kara files that away for another time.

The newcomers stand in neat rows to the left below the stage.

“Very well, very well. Next, we have the brilliant pupils of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!”

Through the open doors, a group of students dressed in the softest baby blue uniforms stride into the Great Hall. Kara can honestly say that these are some of the most beautiful people she’s ever laid eyes on. 

Then, her eyes fall onto a vision that she can only describe as other worldly.

She has hair as dark as night that falls like silk just past her shoulders. Her lips are painted red in perfect balance between elegance and lethality. Her pale skin is accentuated by high, regal cheekbones and a jaw that could cut Kara wide open, and she’d willingly be dissected and consumed. And her _eyes_. They are a vivid green that at once holds such ethereal beauty and haunting darkness.

As if sensing her eyes on her, the girl turns her head mid-walk to look directly at Kara. The world fades around her save the two of them and Kara feels herself pinned by those virescent eyes. And all Kara can think is, _why does she look so sad?_

The girl turns her head back to the front and continues to walk up the hall with the rest of her schoolmates.


	3. To know your heart has felt for mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard Champions are selected, Kara and Lena have their first meeting and we learn a bit about Lena's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry, gentle readers and friends, I did not ditch this story. I'm from Singapore and celebrate Chinese/Lunar New Year so I just took a few days off. But now I'm back with double the word count compared to the first two chapters combined. Yay!

She’s sitting under the shade of the big tree by the Lake, trying to write an essay for her Advanced Potions class. It’s only the third day of school and they’ve already been assigned to write an essay detailing the different effects of using mandrake root in a rejuvenating draught that has to be “ _at least five pages or I’m going to shred your essay and toss it straight into the trash”_. Kara idly wanders if she could get away with hexing Professor Snapper right between his eyes on his big ugly nose. But that would be too obvious. Maybe she could ask Winn how he pulled off that spell on Bobby Doyle during their third year that made Bobby’s nose produce snot uncontrollably. He kept shoving tissues up his nose (to no avail) until it reached the breaking point and he hocked a record-breaking loogie right onto Professor Vasquez. Bobby deserved it for being a bully but Winn got a week of detention for that. And Kara’s a prefect now, so it probably isn’t the best idea to try doing that again.

She’s distracted from her revenge-plotting fantasies when her eyes are drawn by a sight in her periphery. A pair of students dressed in Beauxbatons blue descend from their carriage and are making their way towards the castle. The girl from the first day of school is laughing along to something her companion is saying. From her spot, Kara can see the way her face lights up in amusement, while her friend seems to be arguing indignantly about something, though she breaks and laughs as well after the former says something paired with a mischievous grin. They are clearly very comfortable with each other and Kara finds herself longing to talk to the dark-haired beauty as well. She wants to know what makes the girl who looked so sad on the first day laugh so carelessly. Kara catches herself when she realises her train of thought. Why is she so interested in that girl? Sure, she’s pretty but that alone doesn’t normally perk Kara’s attention. Hell, all her friends are pretty. What is it about this person that-

“Kara!” Kara jumps and her papers are sent flying off her lap. Nurulhuda (or just Nurul to her friends), her fellow sixth year Gryffindor, is staring at her with her hand raised to wave it in front of her face.

“Where were you? Do you wanna go get lunch?” Nurul asks.

“Uhh, yeah! Yeah. Uhm, just, give me a minute,” Kara stutters in response. She can’t help but steal another glance at the mysterious girl, who at this point, has gathered a few admirers staring in her direction as well. Nurul turns to look at what Kara is distracted by and spies the target of her attention. She turns back around and levels Kara with an inscrutable look. Kara blushes and pretends not to notice, busying herself with gathering her papers. Nurul’s staring lasts a bit longer than is comfortable and Kara begins to squirm under her friend’s gaze.

“What?” Kara says defensively. Nurul seems to consider something for a moment.

“Her name is Lena Luthor.” A pause. Nurul looks at Kara with concern. She’s one of few friends who knows of Kara’s identity as a descendent of House El and cousin of the wizarding world’s hero Clark Kent. She is aware of her family’s history with the Luthors.

“She was cleared of any association with the crimes her brother committed,” Nurul continues. “That doesn’t stop people from condemning her and spreading horrible rumours about her, though. From what I’ve heard, for as many people who admire her, just as many hate her and call her a murderer or use other, more aggressive, words to describe her.”

Kara bristles at that. “That’s not fair. She shouldn’t have to pay for crimes she didn’t commit. Even if it was her family.”

Nurul offers a small smile. “I know.”

-

Over the course of the next two days, Kara hears some of the hateful things said about Lena Luthor. It’s all along the same lines of how she _must be a cold-blooded monster just like the rest of her family_. Once, on her way back to the Gryffindor common room, she walks past two Ravenclaw seventh year guys loudly giving their two cents.

“Did you hear the rumours about her? Ten bucks says they’re all true and she’s an evil bitch.”

“Yeah, when I tried to talk to her, you know, to give her a chance, she just walked away. She thinks she’s better than all of us.”

“I’ll show her just who’s better when I bend her over and take her like the bitch she is.” They start chortling to themselves, slapping each other’s backs like they just won something.

Kara clenches her jaw, hard, as she makes her way quickly past them to the Fat Lady, reining in her temper. She’s had years of training to gain mastery over her exceptional powers but still avoids situations where she risks losing control. The last time she did was when she was still a child and even then, she almost levelled the Danvers’ home.

(But when the two seventh-years get horrible cases of food poisoning at breakfast the next day, Kara allows herself a victorious smirk.)

-

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I am. I’ve just been a little tired, I think.” Kara musters a smile. “It’s only our fourth day and we’re already swamped with work, y’know? Plus, there’s prefect duties and- I think I just need some rest, is all.”

James looks at her with concern. “Okay, Kara. If you say so.” He gives her a swift peck on the cheek and, with a promise to see her at lunch, leaves for Charms.

Kara sighs and turns to walk briskly towards the field outside the south tower. She knows that she needs to sort out her feelings for James soon before they end up hurting each other (more than she thinks they are already going to) but right now she can’t bring herself to think about it. She’s also running late for Care for Magical Creatures and she always tries as much as possible not to so that she can avoid Professor Grant’s acerbic tongue. Eventually, she emerges through a thicket into the sunny glade where lessons are held.

“Miss Kira Danvers! Very nice of you to squeeze us into your busy schedule,” a sharp voice drawls. Kara freezes in her tracks. Professor Grant has her back faced to Kara and the rest of the class, seemingly preparing some materials for the lesson. There’s no way she could have seen her walk in. (Kara also entertains thoughts that Professor Grant may be an alien. A very scary and bossy alien.)

“Sorry, Professor! It won’t happen again,” Kara says meekly, quickly unfreezing herself and moving to join the rest of the class. As she reaches the back of the loose circle of students, she hears soft laughter coming from her left. Kara turns to see Lena Luthor looking at her, a hand raised to her mouth to hide her amusement.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be laughing,” Lena says quietly, though her eyes and smile belie her mirth. She speaks with a perfect, if a little rigid, standard English accent. “You just looked so stunned that she noticed you walking in. Really nailed the deer in headlights impression there.”

Kara fumbles to restart her brain. “Uhm, yeah! I don’t know how she does it, really. I swear, Professor Grant must have eyes behind her head or something. I never seem to be able to get away with anything when she’s around,” Kara responds with a laugh, a hand coming up to adjust her spectacles so that it rests more comfortably on her nose.

“Do you often try to get away with things you know professors won’t approve of?” Lena counters, a teasing grin stretched across her beautiful features.

Kara stutters, “N-no! Of course not! I’m a prefect. I would never. I mean, I try not to. I try not to make a habit out of it, is what I’m trying to say-“

She’s cut off by the sound of Lena laughing again. This time, Lena doesn’t hold herself back and Kara finds she really likes that Lena has such a… _dorky_ laugh. It makes her seem so much more approachable. Kara doesn’t mind that she basically made a fool of herself in front of this beautiful girl, so long as she can keep hearing her laugh.

“Miss Luthor, I am sure that I am exceeding humorous. However, given that I am about to begin my lesson, I would appreciate it if you’d keep your amusement to yourself.”

Lena has the decency to appear reprimanded, though Kara still spies a tiny grin. “Yes, professor.”

“Alright. Class, today we shall be learning all about the majestic creatures known as Hippogriffs…” Professor Grant begins.

“I’m Lena, by the way,” Lena whispers, smiling charmingly. Her eyes are a striking emerald and they seem to sparkle with promise.

“Kara.” She returns her smile shyly.

-

“Now, in your pairs, all of you are to attempt to approach a Hippogriff. Remember, these noble creatures are particularly adept at discerning between those with good intentions and those sinister. The key is to respect them. If you don’t, you will find out the hard way that respect, or a lack thereof, is a two-way street.”

“Do you want to go first?” Lena offers.

“Sure,” Kara replies.

Kara steps up to face the great beast before her. It stares at her with its grey, beady eyes; its razor-sharp beak an intimation of its capacity for menace. Kara stands taller in the face of it, confidently matching its gaze. Then, she slowly bows to the magnificent creature. Almost without pause, it returns the gesture – a small dip of its head – before it takes a step forward and lowers itself before Kara. Kara smiles as she runs her hands over downy feathers. She misses the way Lena stares in awe at her, equal parts surprise and amazement at the finesse and fearlessness Kara displayed. She quickly composes herself when Kara turns to face her.

“Lena, its feathers are so _soft_!” Kara practically squeals. Lena laughs. “You have to come touch it!”

Kara gives the hippogriff a final pat before taking a step back to stand beside Lena. The latter walks forward and follows after Kara’s example. For her, however, the hippogriff does not immediately return the bow. It remains where it stands, eyeing her intently. Lena holds firm and waits in silence. Her chin is raised slightly, brows arched and lips pursed. She appears the visage of cool confidence. For a moment, Kara is afraid that the hippogriff may attack Lena. Then, as the stalemate starts to drag on longer than Kara is comfortable with, it finally dips its head and lowers itself for Lena to touch. Her expression is, unexpectedly, one of surprise. She covers it up quickly but not before Kara catches it.

Lena moves forward tentatively, lowering herself before the creature. Her right hand comes up slowly, hesitantly, and she gingerly slips her fingers through the feathers on the hippogriff’s head. She seems to marvel at the way the smooth quills slide through the gaps between her fingers. Her left hand soon joins her right and Lena starts running her hands though its plumage, an almost reverential smile gracing her features. The hippogriff unleashes what sounds like a squawk of content and closes its eyes, which elicits a giggle of delight from Lena.

“You’re a natural at this, Lena,” Kara says earnestly to her new friend. Lena turns to face her with a smile of delight and asks Kara to join her. Kara gladly obliges.

They spend the rest of the lesson petting the hippogriff. All the while, Kara can’t take her eyes off the mysterious beauty before her, who can appear so cool and confident, dominating the attention of everyone around her, yet also possess this infinitely softer side that is dangerously endearing.

(It’s doubly treacherous then, that when she catches Kara looking at her, Lena stares right back. Kara doesn’t miss the way Lena draws her bottom lip into her mouth, worrying at it as she gazes unabashedly at her. Kara can’t help but look away, the heat of her blush spreading to her neck and ears.)

The lesson soon ends. As the class disperses to get to their various destinations, Kara feels a light tap on her shoulder.

“Hey.” Lena smiles brightly at her. “I had a really great time getting to know you today, Kara. Hopefully, we’ll see more of each other around soon?”

Kara would willingly spend hours just listening to the way her name rolls of Lena’s tongue. “Me too, Lena. And yes, I’d love that.” Kara returns her smile with equal warmth, glad that she is finally able to utter moderately intelligible sentences around the other girl.

With a final wave and a twirl of her blue skirt, Lena heads in the opposite direction from her. Kara blinks. It’s a few moments before she manages to begin making her way to the dungeons for double Potions.

-

_It’s her tenth birthday. Lena spares a cursory glance at the small alarm clock on the floor beside her that tells her it’s midnight, before returning her attention to the photograph she’s holding. It was taken last year, on the first day of September. Her family had gathered at Platform 9¾ to see Lex off for his very first year at Hogwarts. Lillian looked so proud. Lena caught her smiling genuinely several times that day, including the one she was sporting in the picture. Lena remembers wondering, selfishly, if her mother would be as proud when it’s her turn to go off to school. (In her heart she knew the answer. Still, she clung on to hope.) Even Lionel was present. She rarely saw him in the six years since she was adopted by the Luthors – he was always busy working at the Ministry, either staying late in the office or away on business. The few times she did see him, he never bothered to say more than a few words._

_Her gaze falls on to the boy at the centre of the picture. Lex’s blond hair was combed smartly away from his brilliant blue eyes and, as he had the entire day, the biggest smile on his face. He was so taken by everything he saw, talking animatedly to Lena about anything that perked his interest: ‘there are so many wizards here, Lee!’, ‘Lee! Look at that owl!’. His joy was contagious and Lena let herself be swept up in it. For a day, she let herself imagine that that was her everyday life. That she was happy and loved._

_She hears the telltale creak of the trapdoor to the attic opening and light spills in from the slit. The door opens the rest of the way and an oddly shaped cake with a candle stuck in the middle emerges from it. A blond head quickly follows and Lex smiles when he spots Lena, lifting himself fully into the room and closing the door behind him, manoeuvring carefully to avoid dropping the oblong object in his hand._

_“Hey, Lee. Mind if I join you?”_

_Lena quickly hides the picture under herself and glares at him as she wraps her blanket tighter around her shoulders. He takes that as an invitation and moves further into the room to settle down beside her, carefully placing the cake on the floor between them._

_When she still doesn’t speak, Lex continues. “I tried looking for you in your room but couldn’t find you. I started to panic there for a moment.” Lex turns to give Lena a crooked smile. And her heart unwillingly swells at that, the simple reminder that he cares. “Then I remembered that you always liked to come up here to look at the stars.”_

_She turns to look outside the slanted skylight before her. The sky is exceptionally clear tonight. Individually, the stars shine brilliantly, each a tiny sun of their own galaxy. Together, they light up the world, painting a luminous facade of divine beauty._

_“I don’t want to celebrate my birthday this year,” Lena says abruptly._

_Lex frowns at that. “Why not?”_

_“Nobody seems to care anyway. Not the people who birthed me, not the ones who adopted me,” Lena bites out. She feels a rise of bitterness. All this day ever does is remind her that her very existence in this world is unwanted. Not just by one but two families – the very people who are supposed to love and accept her unconditionally._

_“Lee.”_

_Lena turns at the sound of her brother’s hard tone, normally so warm when directed towards her. “I’m sorry that Mum and Dad don’t treat you the way you deserve but do not ever think for a second that you’re not loved.” Lex looks at her with such fierce adoration that shuts down any retort she may have had. “Ever since the day I met you, I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life. Blood relation or not, you are and will always be my sister,” he says with the absolute surety of a thirteen-year-old._

_Lena crumbles. She throws herself at Lex and buries her face into his chest, allowing the tears that she held back finally flow freely onto his shirt. Lex simply wraps his arms around her and holds her tight, rubbing soothing circles on to her back._

_Eventually, Lena stops crying. She pulls away from Lex sheepishly and wipes at her eyes, returning to sit in her previous position. He quirks a wry smile at her._

_“Hey, do you remember the first time I brought you up here and told you about the different constellations?” Lex begins. Lena nods. She doesn’t mention that she still can’t really identify them. They just look like a bunch of stars to her._

_“See that one?” Lex points to a group of stars on the right. “That’s Gemini, the Twins. In the Greek myths, Castor and Pollux were twins to the same mum but different dads. Castor had a mortal dad but Pollux was the son of the almighty god Zeus. One day, Castor was killed in battle and Pollux begged his dad to let him share his immortality in order to stay with his brother. So, Zeus granted his wish and transformed them into the constellation Gemini.”_

_Lena frowns. “That’s stupid. Castor didn’t become immortal. Pollux just died for nothing.”_

_Her brother laughs. “It’s just a story, Lee. And they did end up united forever, didn’t they?” Lena still isn’t convinced. Lex reaches out and rests an arm around her shoulders. She relishes the comfortable weight and leans against him._

_“Sometimes I think that we’re like Gemini. It takes a long time for the light of a star to reach the earth and for people to see just how bright it shines. Even then, they’d have to pull their head out of their ass to actually see it,” Lex intones with heavy implication. Lena can’t help but laugh. She rolls her eyes too, for good measure. She can’t let Lex win all the time, after all._

_“But in the meantime,” Lex continues, his voice going soft, “I will be right there beside you, lending you my light as you continue to shine so bright. Happy Birthday, Lena. One day, you are going to light up the entire damn universe.”_

-

Kara pushes open the door to the Great Hall as she looks down at the text Alex sent her. _‘I swear, if Sawyer skips out on prefect duty ONE MORE TIME, I’m going to jinx that smug smile right off her face.’_ Kara chuckles and replies simply with a winky emoji.

“Kara!”

She turns to see Winn walking briskly to catch up to her.

“Hey, Winn! How was Herbology?” Kara asks.

“Boring. You know I hate it. Why are you mocking me?” Winn responds with a dramatic pout. He only manages to hold it for a second before breaking into his usual smile. “So, excited?”

“Bit nervous, actually.” Kara smiles. “What if I get picked?”

“What _if_ you get picked?”

“Don’t play mind games with me, Winn.”

He laughs. “All I’m saying is, if it happens, it happens. You did put your name in the goblet after all. No point worrying about it now.”

They reach their seats at the Gryffindor table and Kara takes the time for her to sit to consider that, while Winn takes his seat opposite her. “You know, Winn, sometimes you say things. And they turn out to be really smart.”

He wags a finger at her. “Not just sometimes, babe.” Kara slaps his finger away and Winn feigns hurt, holding his hand like a battle wound. Kara laughs at that. He’s her best friend and she loves the guy but he really is ridiculous.

Alex drops onto the seat beside her. “I can’t wait to stuff my face with Pizza. Wait, that’s your line, sis.” Winn laughs and holds up his hand for a high five. Alex grins and smacks it. Kara rolls her eyes.

“So, Winn, did you put your name in for the tournament?” Alex asks.

“Nah. I’m not a fan of putting myself into situations with too much spotlight. I’m more a M than a James Bond kind of guy. Or, a Nick Fury than a Captain America,” Winn answers, holding a hand over his right eye and giving his best stern look. He looks nothing like Nick Fury.

Alex nods in understanding. She herself did not sign up for the competition either because of her busy schedule. She has to juggle her duties as Head Girl along with a monumental course load in preparation for what Kara calls the ‘Auror Spec Ops Program’ that she was probationally accepted into at the end of their last school year. All she had to do was keep up her excellent grades and she’d be the first wizard to be accepted into the program without prior Auror training. Needless to say, Kara is endlessly proud of her sister. Though, she never misses an opportunity to tease Alex about how she’d be like a ‘Magical FBI’.

The hall goes quiet as Headmaster J’onzz takes to the stage. “A very good evening to our staff, students and distinguished guests. The time has come for the selection of the Triwizard Tournement School Champions!” The crowd claps and cheers. A few names are called out to cheers while others to the sound of laughter.

The noise settles as Professor J’onzz holds up a hand. “I’m sure we all have our favourites. But the Goblet shall make the final decision. Those selected, please proceed to the side of the hall. You will be briefed on certain matters about the tournament.”

Just then, the Goblet’s blue flame burns a bright orange. A piece of folded parchment shoots out of it, floating gently for a moment before the Headmaster snatches it from the air. He opens it and reads the name on the parchment.

“From Durmstrang Institute, Mon-El!” Raucous applause breaks out as the new champion rises from his table, waving and smiling winningly at his adoring crowd. The Durmstrang Headmaster cheers so loudly that he can be heard even from the staff table. Kara can’t say she’s surprised at the selection. What she is surprised by (though she’s starting to think that she shouldn’t be), is that Winn is cheering louder than the rest of them. And did Mon-El just wink in their direction?

“Next, the champion that will represent Beauxbatons is – Miss Lena Luthor!” a slightly more muted applause fills the hall as Lena rises from her seat and bows gracefully to the crowd. Her friend, the same one Kara spotted walking alongside Lena the day before at the Lake, stands as well and engulfs her in a tight embrace that Lena returns. Kara feels an unsettling twinge in her stomach. She finds herself irrationally wishing to go up to Lena and congratulate her as well. Lena doesn’t look at her as she proceeds to move to the side of the hall and Kara tries not to be too disappointed at that. They’re just friends. Not even close ones at that – they just met a couple of days ago. There’s no reason for her to be upset.

Suddenly, James pops down onto the seat on her other side. “Kara, I need to talk to you.”

Kara furrows her brows. “What is it?”

“-Last but not least, the Champion that will represent Hogwarts is… Kara Danvers!” Kara freezes. That isn’t what she expected to hear at all. She rewinds the moment in her mind, trying to make sure that she didn’t just black out for a moment.

“Sis, get your butt up there!” comes Alex’s voice and the world comes back to her. She turns to look at her sister, still in shock. Alex smiles warmly in reassurance. “You got this, Kara. I’m so fucking proud of you.”

Kara stands nervously from her seat, deaf to the cheers and congratulations of people around her. She makes a beeline for the door to the side of the hall and quickly ducks into the room, leaving the cacophony of the hall behind her.

-

The first person she sees is Lena. She’s engaged in conversation with Mon-El and Kara only sees the straight line of her back and the high ponytail that resonates cool power. At the sound of her footsteps, Lena turns. Her expression transforms from polite interest to pleasant surprise and before she knows it, Kara finds herself pressed against soft blue fabric and her face is by the side of Lena’s. She’s so close, she can smell the floral scent coming from Lena’s hair.

“Kara, I’m so glad you made it!” Lena exclaims, pulling away slightly but keeping her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

Kara is still reeling from the other girl’s proximity and the dazzling smile directed at her. “Y-Yeah. Me too! I mean, I’m glad I made it too. That doesn’t mean I’m not glad that you made it! Obviously, I’m so glad you made it. I’m glad both of us made it,” Kara rambles. Lena simply laughs and gives her shoulders a light squeeze.

The sound of footsteps alert to the presence of someone else entering the room. A middle-aged man wearing a pointed wizard’s hat walks towards the three students. He introduces himself as the Ministry’s representative and proceeds to explain the rules and schedule of the tournament to the newly selected champions. He informs them that there would be a wand weighing ceremony, some interviews for the press and that the First Task would take place on the first day of December. He then reminds them that from this day on, champions shall ‘stand alone’ and is not supposed to go to members of the staff to ask for help as it would give unfair advantages. (Especially for the Kara, as the host school’s Champion, where resources are far more accessible.) All the while, Kara notices that Lena listens intently with seemingly grim determination. Much more than Mon-El, at least, who just has the same smile that Kara has never seen leave his face. After that, they are wished good luck and are told that they may rejoin the rest of the cohort for dinner.

Kara is still in slight disbelief of everything that happened in the past fifteen minutes. She’s about to blindly turn and walk back into the hall when she feels a hand pulling lightly on her robes at her elbow.

“Kara.” Lena smiles charmingly. “I heard from my friend that this weekend – that is, tomorrow, – Hogwarts has its first Hogsmeade weekend, where students get to go out to the adjoining village outside the school?” Kara nods. “Would you mind showing me around? Jess, my best friend, is running off to explore the town with her girlfriend,” Lena pauses to roll her eyes but there’s a fond smile on her face, “and you’re kind of my only other friend here in Hogwarts. So, I was wondering, if you didn’t make any prior arrangements…”

Kara manages to only stare at Lena like a fool for two seconds, tops, before she scrambles to agree, “Yes, of course! I’d be glad to, Lena.”

Lena’s smile widens into one of genuine happiness. “Okay then. Shall we meet at the door to the Great Hall at, say, nine tomorrow morning?” Kara nods emphatically. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, Kara.” Lena leans in again as she did earlier that evening. This time, she presses a light kiss onto Kara’s cheek. Then, she pulls away and, with a pleased smile, returns to the Great Hall.

Kara stares at the spot where Lena stood and wonders if she’d unwittingly been hit by a petrifying charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited some things from the previous chapters because I felt like they were either extraneous or didn't align with where I'm planning for the story to go. Sorry if that causes any confusion!
> 
> Once again, your feedback means the world to me. It's what gets me off my lazy ass to write, sometimes. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me about this fic or anything in general @ oraffe.tumblr.com


End file.
